Cheesy
by Cherryqueen567
Summary: Deidara and Sakura meet at a ball. Things get out of hand for Sakura. Please read and review.


Cheesy

"Tsunade-sama! Just... just give me the last chance to see him... please," a young woman in her mid sixteens begged the Godaime.

Tsunade glanced at her apprentice. It killed her from the inside to see her like that. Her appartment wasn't any better, too. Her walls had scratches on them where there should be beautiful cherry blossoms. The blonde guessed that a certain criminal who drew it. Her bed was a mess. The yellow covers were torn and disheveled. The closet was on the ground. All of her clothes were on the floor. Her kitchen was worse. Everything was on the ground. But what broke her heart the most was this young woman, who was crying her eyes out.

Her beautiful pink hair was sticking at odd places. Her eyes had bags under them. But worse of them was her orbs. The fire in them was extinguished. She was dead...

"Please let me see him one more time!" she begged her again.

"Fifteen minutes," Tsunade whispered. She knew it was against the rules but... this was Sakura we were talking about here. Rules didn't matter her.

From Sakura Haruno's memories

"Okay then Haruno-san. I'll be around here while you have some fun," Tatsuki said. She was a daughter of a wealthy merchendiser. And the pinkette was hired to protect her on this ball.

"Sure, Ashia-san."

And with that she went over to the buffet to fetch herself some sushi. Not only was it tasty, it was one healthy too.

Suddenly somebody tapped her shoulder. But when Sakura looked around, her fingers silently sweeping to her thigh, no one was to be found. However she felt a familiar chakra around her. If only she could put her finger on it.

"I believe we've met, hm," a man whispered in her ear.

"I believe we do," was all she said before she took her kunai and pushed it next to his abdomen. Not hard enough to stab him, but hard enough to let him know. But at the same moment, she felt a shuriken to her throat.

"Shh, dear. I'm just here to enjoy myself, yeah. Only after the party is over will i blow the place up. Now, hm. Care to dance, love?"

"Deidara of the Akatsuki! Have you lost your mind? Asking your enemy to dance with you!"

"But we aren't only shinobi, yeah, we are human, too. Humans who have their right to enjoy themselves. And i guess that every man would enjoy to dance with a woman like you, Sakura,"the blond smirked.

If she was any other person, maybe she would have smiled at him and danced along. But no. She was Haruno Sakura, the Kyuubi's best friend, the Godaime Hokage's apprentice and one of the most known medics. Being all of them meant that whoever she met and whatever she did, Sakura was always in deep shit. And Deidara of the Akatsuki was a big trouble for her. It just happened to be that she was the one who killed his Danna and was against his goals. So if anything happened, Sakura was ready to blame it all on him

"Why should i believe you?" she said between clenched teeth.

"Because tonight, we are just woman and man. We aren't shinobi. We aren't on a mission. You aren't my enemy and I am not your's. There are no Jinchuriki. There are no hidden villages, yeah. We are just a woman and a man. We are here to just have some fun and nothing else. Now, may i have this dance, ma cherie?"

Sakura considered it for a while and then just thought, when was the last time she had just relaxed and enjoyed herself? Yeah, he was the enemy but if he tried to kill her , she could do the same, too. But... better safe than sorry.

"Drop your weapons and i'll do the same," she said and took out five shurikens out of her high heels, two more kunais from her thigh and five senbons from her hair.

Deidara raised and elegant blond eyebrow in amusement. Of course he knew there was more but he decided to not comment on it. He took out ten shurikens from both his pockets and two more kunais from his sleeve.

"May i have this dance?" he asked her for the third time and this time, Sakura agreed.

At the moment

The dungeon was humid, dark and cold. Sane or insane ninjas from different places were sitting, crying and/or yelling. Looking around, Sakura couldn't help but to let a shiver run down her spine. It was a place like this that they put her beloved blond was at the exact moment. And he would be dying here if she didn't do something abot it. And did she just saw a rat over there for lunch? Was Deidara having a rat for lunch like that guy? Was Deidara in a cell worse than these guys?

Heavy doors opened with a creak as she saw her blond. His hair was a mess. His clothes were dirty. He was damaged. It hurt her to see him like that. It hurt a bit too much to see him like that.

"Deidara..." she whispered.

From Sakura Haruno's memories

That night they swayed and swayed and swayed. He held her tight against his hard smooth chest as they made small talk about nonsense. His eyes held her captive. The icy blue color... it was an endless maze. And that rogue like grin of his... Somehow, Deidara of the Akatsuki,no just Deidara, was able to make Sakura forget. Forget her purpose, forget her title, forget everything. Sakura was grateful for that, because she was used to being uptight and play by the rules. And this night, nothing was going to stop her from having some fun.

"When this night will be over, i don't think i can try to kill you on the battlefield, yeah," Deidara said.

Sakura looked up at him in pure surprise. He had a point, though. No matter what they did, they were enemies to the eyes of the beholder. But inside Sakura knew for certain that this night changed everything. Now, she simply couldn't kill him. For she saw a human in this supposed mad man.

"I think i can't, too," she whispered sadly. "But to tell the truth, this night was one of the best nights i have ever had. After all, i just found out that Deidara had a knack for yellow things and cookies," she winked at him.

He looked at her and smirked. He said, "Oh i don't know... The Almighty Sakura has a knack for strawberries, too," his smirk has grown to a full nasty teasing grin.

They both laughed for a while only to hear that the party was over.

"I hope i'll see you around," she said sadly.

"You better, " with that he bent over and kissed her hand...and claimed her lips with his own. "You are now a property of Deidara of the Akatsuki, hm. Got it, ma cherie?"

Sakura laughed for a while and finally said, "Au voir monseour."

But little did they know that from that day, they would be seeing each other, dating each other. For the ninja life was short and unexpected, you have to have fun while you can.

At the time

Sakura was still healing his ribs. Most of them were broken. His right leg was crushed and there were many scratches on his body.

"Oh Deidara! I'm so sorry. If only i have told you that the girls decided to have a sleepover!"

"But you did tell me, ma cherie. It was me, yeah, who came in to see you without listening to your warning, hm. And besides, who knew that that Yamanaka girl would have decided that they'd have a makeover, hm?"

"Oh Deidara," Sakura was crying now. And it killed Deidara. The one he loved so much, was here in this mess with him. He felt responsible for this for the first time.

Silently, after his leg was healed, he stood up and took her hand in his. It was soft like silk, just like the petals of cherry blossoms. Deidara put his hand on her waist and put her hand on his shoulder. They started dancing waltz in a slow rythm. They turned around, around and around for what they assumed was forever.

"I love you, you know that?" Deidara whispered in her ear as they stopped.

"I do. And i love you too, monseour"," she said through tears.

"Sakura, don't cry ma cherie. When you cry, there is rain in my heart. And i hope you know i hate it, un."

"Cheesy for you, monseour."

And then, they lay there. Sakura's head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her. He didn't care that there were guards or the Godaime. He was with the love of his life and that is what made him happy. He guessed that he loved her more than his art. That if needed, he would never use it for her, but Sakura liked him with his art. She was one of the few, who understood it. And he was grateful. And now he was about to be executed.

"Let's get out of here. Let's run away!" she whispered in his ear quietly.

"Ah, but ma cherie, how? I don't have clay, yeah."

"But i do," she put some clay in his hand. And they both grinned, knowing that the attempt was suicidal. But neither cared. This was their only chance to be together. Deidara lost the thrice damned ring somewhere in the streets, so Akatsuki was out of the plan.

He made some spiders and let the explode right next to the guards, making them go unconcsious. Sakura just pressed her shishou's puse point. And they both ran away from this chaos.

They ran and ran and ran.

"That wasn't the last dance, ma cherie. That wasn't, hm," he grinned at her. He got a playful punch in the arm for that.

"I hope not Deidara."

"I believe, i prefer my name with the suffix -kun or maybe i'd like it if you'd call me monseour, ma belle."

"Cheesy."


End file.
